


to live, to die.

by youre_a_cock_sherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Elements, Hella emotional over these two tbh, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock poetry, M/M, Poetry, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Symbolism, also, please leave comments!!! Bad or good tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_a_cock_sherlock/pseuds/youre_a_cock_sherlock
Summary: a poem written for history's most wonderful couple. enjoy!





	to live, to die.

the ground shakes with every whisper of their love -

brilliant,

amazing,

wonderful.

 

winds reaching infinite speeds of longing, need and desire.

 

sparks, the fires of two souls igniting the next apocalypse; everything outside 221B crumbles to ashes.

 

glass breaks and forms new worlds as their moans and groans crescendo into the atmosphere.

 

tsunamis of emotions take apart every molecule in this so-called universe of science.

 

sentiment? sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side... no.

 

it creates religion. sentiment is god, in its most pure and beautiful form.

 

complete chaos of living destroys every single thing - except the love of sherlock holmes and john watson.


End file.
